


East Wind

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [41]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Weather, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mary Poppins References, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Set in The Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: Wind.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	East Wind

The wind is unusually strong today. In the minutes it takes to walk from the front door to the car it's managed to make a mess of Ned's hair, steal my scarf and fling the same discarded newspaper at least twice at each of us. The paparazzo on the other side of the street doesn't even attempt to snap a photo of us, too busy trying to keep his moped from falling over.

"I hope this isn't a bad sign." Ned mutters, trying to smooth his hair with his hand. 

"What? The wind?" With a quick, vigorous ruffle, I mess it up again. "It's not a bad sign, not for us at least. Remember Mary Poppins?"

"We are _not_ Zeid's new nannies!"

"No but think about it. The wind's carrying us off to save an unruly child."

"You are ridiculous!" Ned bursts out laughing. "This is a serious matter."

"Then we'll be serious about it when we get to the airport."


End file.
